The First Bloodline Users
by Youikina
Summary: On finding a room, five Hogwarts boys have gained abilities. The creation of five Kekkai Genkai will change the war and go to the future to help their descendants. Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, and George will shake things up in Konoha!
1. The Bloodlines

**Hello everyone. I got this idea from reading a story from ****shinji the good sharer. So if you like this story, go check out this author's stories. I do have permission to use this idea and all credit goes to Shinji.**

**Also this is during the beginning of Goblet of fire.**

**Also, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Props to J.K Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the middle of night, two boys were sneaking around the ground of Hogwarts. One of those boys was Harold James Potter and the other was Neville Longbottom. They were going to meet with Draco Malfoy to a room they discovered earlier.<p>

Harry stopped, looked around the corner before heading to the hidden room with Neville right on his tail. As soon as they came to the hidden room entrance. The door opened as they came in front of it. Stepping into the common room type room. Draco and two red head boys stared at them.

"Hello Harry," said the first red head.

"Fred, George, how did you find this room," asked Harry annoyed at them.

"We were going to prank this little snake but we saw him in to this room. So we decided to follow him instead. Now it wont let us leave," said Fred and George at the same time.

Harry sighed before remembering how they were allowed to leave this room in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day<strong>_

_Harry was trying not to snap at the traitor talking him. Sighing, he put his head down in the middle of potions class. _

_"POTTER! PAY ATTENTION," hollered Snape at him. _

_"Why in bloody hell should I? So you can yell at me some more? You are really stupid Snape. If you were smart, you would have figured out that Nevile is an earth elemental and have him moved into Potion theory. Or the fact that Miss Weasley has been stealing your potions ingredients to make a love Potion to force feed me. Or the fact, Granger has been trying to get into your secret stash of extremely rare potion books, in your office," said Harry glaring at the greasy man before the man smirked at him before nodding. _

_"Thank you for that information. You are excused for today's class," said Severus before Harry stared to pack his stuff into his bag. _

_"Thank you Professor," said Harry before walking out of the class. _

_Twelve minutes later Harry was surrounded by an pissed off Hermione and were scolding him like a little child. _

_"Go bother some one else," Harry said walking away from them._

_He saw Draco taunting Neville in the hallway next to the Professor Moody's door._

_"Draco, Weasley and Granger are near the Library, you will be able to get more of a reaction from them," said Harry walking over to his friend in need. _

_"Why would I want to do that Potter," asked Draco with a smirk. _

_"I am already in a bad mood, I wouldn't want to loose my temper on you," said Harry said with a bored tone. _

_"I would like to see try Potter," snarled Draco with his pureblood grace. Nevile went to set in between both boy, however after tripping over his own feet._

_He crashed into bot boy, causing them to fall into a doorway, that wasn't there before. _

_The door closed behind them to show a common room type room. _

_The theme was green and gold. In the center of the chairs in the middle of the room was book. They felt drawn to the book. _

_Harry sighed before pulling the book into his lap. _

_"What is it," asked Neville. _

_"Listen to this: **To those enter this room, you are able to get a bloodline. These were several years ago, but with hatred of the Supernatural so intense. I Have hidden this book, until a time is needed for these powers to be needed. You will have a day to think of the ritual you wish to preform. If the reader does not come back, the house-elves are ordered to do a ritual on anyone who enters the room after twenty-four hours," **read harry before looking over at the two other boys. _

_After spending a while studying the book, they left to think of the ritual they wanted to do. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the Present<em>**

Draco decided to go first and wanted an Ice ability to go with his animagus form, and Ice dragon. So he came up with the Hyoton.

Fred and George preformed different rituals. Fred named his the Rinnegan. George named his the Sharigan. They are very proud of their abilities.

Harry wanted an ability that would heal his eyes and help him with the war. He wanted to take people out from a he came with a ability called the all seeing eye, The Byakugan.

Neville was an earth elemental by nature, so he got an ability he named the Mokuton.

Fred went to move to the door, the door was completely gone.

"Where is the door," shouted Fred in shock.

"Do not worry," came from the book. A man with flowing black hair looked at him.

"Who are you," Harry demanded.

"I go by many names, you may call me Salazar. I am going to train you. IN a few minutes you will revert back to the age of four. Until you are fourteen again, you will be in here training. Do not worry only a day will pass for every year you are in here," said Salazar.

The boys glared as they began to shrink down until they were very short.

"Okay, Let's get to work," said Sal giving them a evil look. These years are going to hell.

* * *

><p>(<strong>I am not going to go through all the training right now, but I will have several flashbacks later<strong>)

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years have passed in the room<strong>

Harry stood in black pants and and white shirt. His eyes for seem reason still have a silver- emerald tint, in his pupil-less eyes. He has a two bows hanging on his back, one a Yumi and the other a Dai-kyu each with thousands of arrows sealed in them. Also, he has several kunai, shuriken, and a katana sealed into his arms. He was very good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. Genjutsu could use a little work.

Nevile wore black pants with a green shirt. He has seeds sealed into his arms, in case there are no seeds in the ground. He has to katana with several kunai He is good at Ninjustsu and Genjutsu. Also, he used shinobi wire to tap his opponents a lot.

Draco was in complete white. He was lack in taijutsu but he used sebon needles as his preferred weapon. Also, he was a very good healer, knowing almost every single jutsu. He also had a few kunai and shuriken, just in case. He is still a little snob.

Fred was in complete red. He was extremely good at ninjutsu. His Genjutsu could use a lot of work. His could use every single element for his jutsu and he was always trying to out-prank his brother.

George was in all black. He was the best at Genjutsu. He was pretty good in taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He used a broadsword instead of a katana. He is still the usual prank loving boy.

"It is time," asked Neville with a sad tone. Gone was the clumsy and stuttering Neville. He was confident and willing to protect his friend.

"Yes it is. This room will be sealed again. I wish you luck on your journey," said Sal before the door appeared and they stepped out into the world again.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was silent as the five of them entered the room.<p>

"May I ask who are you," asked Dumbledore at them.

"We have only been gone fourteen days professor," chuckled Harry at the old man.

"Mr. Potter," asked Dumbledore in shock

"Yes, you know Draco, Neville, and the twins," said Harry with a smile.

"Look Potters blind," laughed Dean.

"You wont be laughing if you said that to my face," said Harry smoothly, with more anger in his voice then needed.

Dean froze in shock before Ron glared glared at them.

"Excuse me, we must get going," said Harry before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Now standing in Gringotts, Harry walked up to the nearest goblin.<p>

"I would like to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter family account," asked Harry in annoyance.

"May I ask who you are," demanded the goblin.

" I am Harold James Potter, Son of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter-Slytherin," snarled Harry in anger.

"Can you very that," asked the goblin.

"I will do a blood test if I must," said Harry in a ready to kill mood. The goblin could tell, he was about to be killed.

"Very well," said the goblin before bring out a dagger and a piece of paper.

Harry took the dagger, cut his palm, let a couple drops fall onto the paper, before Draco grabbed his hand and healed it.

The goblin looked down and saw the name.

"You are Harold Potter," said the goblin.

"I need to speak to the head goblin and my account manager now," said Harry, glaring at the goblin.

"Yes Sir, follow me,' said the goblin before leading the group to the head goblins office.

In a few minutes both goblins were in their room.

"Hello Lord Ragnook," said Harry bowing to the goblin lord.

"Lord Potter," said Lord Ragnook.

"I am not a lord because my account manger made a deal with Dumbledore. I did not find out I was suppose to be a lord until a few days ago," said Harry glaring at the fat goblin.

"That is a serious accusation," said Ragnook.

"Look at my statements to be sure. I only withdrew money at the start of the school year," said Harry in anger.

"We will check over this at once," said Ragnook.

Several goblins went to check the potter files. It took almost an hour but the goblins came back in confirming his claims.

The goblin that was in control of the Potter family account was to be put to his death if the victim wanted it. Harry just turned to the Lord, nodded and watched as the now screaming goblin was about to be dragged from them.

"May I," asked Harry to Ragnook, before many goblins froze in shock.

"We normally don't," started Ragnook.

"I will give him a chance to defend himself," said Harry before Ragnook noded.

"Choose your weapon," said Ragnook to both of them. Harry unsealed his katana , while the manager grabbed a spear. Harry got into his stance while the goblin glared at him.

"Begin," said Ragnook before the manager went to stab him with the spear. Harry stepped to the side, swiftly lowered to the ground, extending his leg, kicking forward. The manager fell on his back. Harry stabbed his katana into the goblin's heart.

"Wow," said a smaller goblin, looking at them.

"That was fast,' muttered an older goblin as Harry wiped the blood off of his blade. Then he sealed the katana back into arm.

"Mr. Potter, we have charged the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Fudge, all of their money has been transferred back into your account," said Ragnook.

"Ragnook, we want to have everything we own, put into seals on us, because i have a feeling we will be leaving in a couple years. Leave enough just to keep the accounts open, so Dumbledore will still think he can get a hold of the potter family money. Also, I will be taking any family heirlooms, including the ones that you just got back," said Draco bowing to the Lord as he got his attention

"As you wish," said Ragnook.

It took several hours to get everything ready, before they left with several seals on their bodies. Turns out that Fred and George were able to claim their mothers inheritance.

Draco was able to become Lord Malfoy, after proving that his father was not mentally capable to hold the past any longer. So he left enough for his parents to live on, as long as they had jobs. Draco and Harry split the Black inheritance.

Neville took all of the Longbottom inheritance, also decided that it would be best if his parents were finally put to eternal sleep. Also, he had orders that his grandmother is to be put in a mental institution. Sighing, Neville looked at his friends with a smile.

"Come on," said Harry looking to the entrance. Fudge and Dumbledore were standing there looking pissed.

"Want to play a prank," asked Fred at them.

"Not now Fred. Mission, get out of here without being detected," said Harry with a smirk.

George cast a simple genjutsu over them, and then they just walked out.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to Hogwarts, they entered the Great hall, sitting down at Slytherin table, as the Slytherins moved out of their way.<p>

"Where have you five been," snapped McGonnigal.

"That is our business Lady McGonnigal," said Neville, with pureblood grace.

"Mr. Longbottom," asked McGonnigal in shock.

"Indeed," said Neville , before moving to grab some food. Draco grabbed his hand.

"Do not touch that," said Draco before Neville nodded.

Harry glared at most of the food before calling," Dobby!

With a pop the house-elf appeared in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Yes Mr. Potter,"asked Dobby.

"Get us some of those delicious noodle you learned to make. Make sure there are no potions in them," said Harry before Dobby vanished.

A bowl appeared in front of them, as well as chopsticks. They instantly, started to eat the noddle.

"Dobby what are these noddles called," asked Fred, already on his second bowl.

"It is called Ramen," said Dobby appearing with the third bowl.

"Ramen," said Fred before digging.

"This is delicious, Dobby," said Harry before the house-elf vanished with a smile.

"Fred don't eat so fast," said George as his twin started eating so fast, he couldn't even watch. Fred just ignored him, continuing to eat.

For some reason Harry knew he would be seeing this a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I started the Uzumaki Ramen Addiction. <strong>

**I will try to keep updating, but soon I start at collage. **

**From Youikina**


	2. First Action

**Just a quick note.**

**Just to answer a few questions. Salazar is** **Senju Tamura but he is immortal, and hasn't fully created the shinobi yet. He is not dead. I will go into facts later. **

**Harry and the others will go to the shinobi continents but not right away.**

**No long reviews please!**

**I am very busy girl and I won't read reviews longer then three sentences. **

**No I do not have a beta, and I am working on my grammar problem.**

**"**English"

**_"_**_Japanese"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was standing next to his fellow shinobi, as Salazar called them. They were awaiting for the other schools to show up. He did not care for this tournament, but he was instructed that is mandatory. However, that did not mean, that the other students could see them. They are standing on the roof of the Great Hall, looking down at the excited students.<p>

_"__What do you think," _asked Draco as he looked down at the students.

"_That Moody is an imposter,"_ said George as he stared at the professor.

"_I had a feeling,"_ said Harry as he watched the crazy man.

"_Watch," _said Fred as the doors opened to show the girls from Beauxbatons.

They scoffed as the girls shook their asses as the boys below them to drool. Their performance was weak by there standards.

As the boys came in with their sticks, stomping them on the ground like it was making a big difference.

"_Can we please show these guys up," _asked both Fred and George, before Harry gave them a signal to wait.

The Slytherins kept the Drumstang students from sitting in their spots. After the incident, as the students called it, they tried to stay on their good side.

* * *

><p><em>Harry just finished his food and stood. He was planning finish creating the seventh defensive Jutsu, he had started creating in the room. Most of them, where exactly like his offensive jutsus. <em>

"_Hey Freak," snapped Ron at him as he turned to the Gryffindor table. _

_"I am speaking you. Oh right, your blind now," snapped Ron before Harry moved faster then lightning. _

_He was using Eight divination Signs, Destructive mountain fist. Ron flew into the wall right next to the doors of the great hall. _

_"**If you ever call me blind again, the next technique will cause a lot more harm then just throwing you back,**" said Harry with a very cold look before walking past Ron and headed to the forbidden forest_

_No one has dared to call Harry blind again._

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, or both Mister Weasleys," asked Dumbledore at they looked at Moody, who was about to swig of his canteen again.<p>

"_Get Moody," _snapped Harry, before they all jumped into action. Harry rushed to the top of the door frame, with his Yumi out and pointing towards Moody, with an arrow out.

Releasing the arrow, it knocked the canteen out of fake Moody's hand.

Fred rushed to catch the canteen while Draco using his new seal, threw water on Moody, and froze his body, minus his head.

"Mr. Potter," shouted Dumbledore in shock. Fred took the canteen to Severus.

"What Potion is this,' asked Fred. Severus took the canteen and sniffed.

"Polyjuice Potion," said Snape before Fred nodded. George went over to Fake-Moody, and removed the magical eye.

The face moved into something that they did not expect.

"Barty," asked Crouch SR.

"Hello dad," said Barty before licking his lips.

"Well, look what we have here," sneered Draco at the Deatheater.

"Draco, let me speak," said Harry coming forward with a much grave as cat.

Draco gave a slight nod that only a shinobi could notice and moved to the side.

"What is your mission Barty," asked Harry.

" I am not telling you anything," snapped Barty. Harry took truth serum and forced Barty's mouth open.

"What is your mission," demanded Harry.

"To get Harry Potter in and make him win the tri-wizard tournament," said Barty shaking his head left and right.

"Where is your master," demanded Draco.

"Little Hangleton," whispered Barty.

"Do you have Portkey there," demanded Harry.

"Right Pocket," answered Barty.

"Actions Sir," asked George with a smirk.

"Let us end this war before It even starts," said Harry with bored tone.

"My Master will come back," snapped Barty.

"There is a technique that I learned that will take care of all parts of your masters souls that have separated from his body," said Harry with a smirk before Barty stared at them in shock. He pulled the portkey out of Barty's pocket.

"Activate it," said Harry.

"Snakes nest," whispered Barty.

They vanished leaving a bewildered students and staff.

* * *

><p>Lucius was gasping in shock. The bloodshed was immense. There was no one they did not spare. Not even the Dark Lord could stand against there might.<p>

It was a normal meeting, where he informed the Dark Lord about their newest plot. Suddenly, they were attacked and he was summoned from his kneeling state. Something entered his body like a pincushion. He refused to cry out in pain.

Looking up, he saw someone, who he never expected.

"Draco," he whispered as he saw his son for the first time since he left for school. His beautiful son, with long silver hair, so beautiful. Lucius was not in very good shape, The Dark Lord used him a shield. He could easily tell that his lung was pierced as shoved his former Lords body to the side and crawled to his son, who was standing proud and strong.

"Father,' said Draco before kneeling next to him.

"You finished what I started, kill him. You made me so proud. You are true Malfoy," said Lucius before giving the very smile he could ever give to his son.

As the darkness swallowed him, he knew his son would be alright.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at his father, who now lay dead in his arms. His anger skyrocketed, Voldemort is going to die a very painful death, he would make sure of that.<p>

A hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Neville looking down at him sadly.

"We have work to do," said Neville, with a sad look. Draco nodded before standing. The Dark Lord was somewhere in this building, he took off running when they attacked.

"Neville, I want him to become part of the earth. When we are done, I want to become a big strong tree," said Draco before Neville nodded his head in understanding.

They took running toward where the Dark Lord headed.

He was not going to get away with what he had done.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update soon. <strong>


	3. The Bridge

** Another little note.**

**This is before the Sage of the Six Paths and the full creation of the shinobi. **

**Sal will come into the picture as someone else soon. **

_**Also the choice is up to the readers.**_

_**Yaoi**_

_**Or **_

_**Het**_

**_There will be a little bit of both pairing but, it up to you if the main characters are in that type of relationships._**

**Tell me in your reviews!  
><strong>

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Harry was cutting through the deatheaters left and right. There is no way they are going to stand a chance against them. These imbeciles thought that they were weak, and would die on the stop. It was quickly proved wrong as they were going down in large groups.<p>

"_Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind_," shouted Harry as he preformed the hand signs**. **A whirlwind cut through the running deatheaters in front of him.

"_Harry_, _Voldemort is heading your way,"_ was heard through his link to his partners. He was really glad that Neville was able to create a spell that would allow them to be in constant contact with each other. Voldemort was at end the hall, glaring at with enough hate to scare an normal being, not a shinobi.

Harry appeared in front of the dark Lord, starting the hand seals, moving faster then lighting.

"_Sealing Technique: Soul binding," _said Harry when he finished with the seals.

Harry was extremely good at Fuuinjutsu and Kinjutsu**. **

Voldemort screamed as the lost parts of his souls came back to him. Harry gasped in pain, as he held his forehead in pain. It took several seconds before Harry glared at the man who caused him so much pain. Voldemort gasped before staring at him hatred.

"My Lord," was screamed from behind Harry, who activated his Byakugan, It was Bellatrix, but she could not see that Neville was behind her with his sword. Harry smirked at the Dark Lord, who was raising his wand at him.

"Reductor,"shouted Voldemort at him. Harry vanished with a pop, before appearing behind the Dark Lord.

"Time to die," said Harry before taking a kunai, and slamming straight into Voldemort heart******.******

Voldemort fell into a heap onto the ground with a small thump.

"The Deatheaters are all dead," said Draco landing next to Harry.

"Should we give them a proper burial," asked Neville.

"Make this entire mansion part of the earth," Harry said looking at the dead.

"Except my father, There is a place on Malfoy property that I want him," said Draco before Harry nodded to the blond, who went to gather his Father's body.

Fred and George were already outside, as they stepped out. Draco carrying his father's body bridal style.

"Neville, go ahead," ordered Harry before Neville stepped forward, doing hand signs.

Neville preformed the last signs and said," _Wood Style: Binding Nest!"_

The others watched in shock as a very large willow, grew larger then the mansion.

"This is the best burial I can give them," said Neville before turning to Draco.

"I want to bury my dad now," said Draco, before Harry pulled the portkey to Malfoy manor out.

They vanished, not noticing a news crew was watching them. It was on the live news.

* * *

><p>They stood over a grave, looking down at the name on it, Lucius Malfoy, loving father.<p>

"It is okay to cry, Draco," said Harry before the blond broke down crying.

"POTTER,' was heard before they noticed those ministry police surround them with Fudge and Umbridge leading them.

"Have your men, put their weapons down, or we shall action against you," said Fred and George with an annoyed look.

Umbridge snorted before said," like you could do anything." Draco threw a kunai at her so fast the the civilians did not notice.

"We will follow you back to the ministry," said Harry after nodding to his Umbridge fell to the ground, draco went over to her fast, hid the kunai, and acted like was trying to heal her.

"There is nothing I can do, she is dead," said Draco as the others were "looking" around for the culprit.

The blame didn't land on anyone. Fudge did scream that it was their fault.

* * *

><p>They spent three days in front of the Wizarding council. It was decided that Flamel, Nicolas, would study their blood, before they would be pushed into the Veil.<p>

Nicolas asked to speak to them.

"_Hello boys, I am glad you finished your mission_," said Nick before the bowed in respect for their teacher.

"Sal," started Neville before Nick held open his hand.

"_I will have to use your blood to create children for the Ministry. I am sorry but I will personally train them to be shinobi. The world is in for a cleansing and the shinobi shall take over. The veil will take you where you will spend the rest of your life. If you lived a life of anger and hate, it will take you to hell, if you lived a life loyal and just, it will take you to a place you are needed," _ said Nick before looking at them with a sad look.

"Goodbye boys," said Nick as the guard entered the room.

"Goodbye, Sensei," said the boys bowing their heads in respect.

* * *

><p>They were lead to the veil. Many people gave a bow in respect to them, except the supporters of the former dark lord.<p>

"May I say something," asked harry as he looked at the people in front of him. Fudge nodded and Harry stepped forward.

"Though you may think my actions we unjustified, I saved all of your lives because all of you were too weak to stand up against your enemies. You have relied on me since I am a child. The times will change, my kind, the shinobi shall rise and the world will change. Action must be done in the times of war, if you refuse to fight, you will fall," said Harry before he stepped back into place.

"It is time," said Dumbledore from beside them.

""Let us go where we are needed," said Harry with a smirk, before jumping into the Veil. The others followed him closely.

Then it hit the public, they got rid of their savior.

* * *

><p><strong>Things change a tiny bit<strong>

"Japanese"

"_English"_

* * *

><p>Harry felt a rush go through him before he landed on the ground hard. A gasp of pain escaped him before he heard a groan around him. Sitting up, he saw he was next to Draco, and George.<p>

"Where are we," asked George, rubbing his bruised wrist.

"I have no idea," answered Draco, who kneeled beside George to heal his wrist.

"Thanks dray."

"No Problem, George."

"Listen, "said Harry before they listened, to hear fighting.

They headed to the fighting, to see a unfinished bridge, two fighting three, and a girl protecting a man.

"Knock the girl in the mirrors out Draco," said Harry before heading to the masked me.

"I will go help the boys," said George before vanishing into the mist.

Harry pulled out his Dai-Ryu and shot one of his needle tipped arrows. he fired it, hitting the vein in Zabuza's neck, making him fall into the water, face down.

Harry went forward to the fallen masked men.

"Are you okay sir," asked Harry before flipping Zabuza over, letting the man breathe.

"Who are you," demanded the man.

"Harry, nice to meet you,"said Harry with a smile.

"Got him," was hollered by Draco, who came over holding a boy not a girl.

"Is he," asked Harry.

"He is my last descendant," said Draco with a sad look at the boy, who has had a hard life.

"We have people coming on a boat," said Harry.

"They are thugs,' said Harry again.

"I will take them out," said Harry pulling out his Dai-Ryu and said," Eight Divination signs, One hundred and twenty-eight arrow strike!" He unsealed his arrows and he released the string, one hundred and twenty eight arrows headed toward the boat.

Shouts of pain were heard as it it hit all the bodies on the boat like they were pincushions

"Nice shot Harry," said George as he carried a small black haired boy up to Draco.

"He will be okay George," said Harry with a smile.

"How can you tell," asked George before Harry pulled the needle out of his neck. The boy groaned in pain suddenly. He pulled all the needles out of the boy, before Draco started to heal him.

"Can you tell us where we are," asked Draco holding the boy closer.

"You are in wave country," said the silver haired man.

"So Senju really sent us to the future," asked George with a sigh.

"Looks like it. We have nowhere to go now. I don't even know if I have any descendants," said Harry with a sigh.

"Wait, your from the past," asked Kakashi really fast.

"Um Yeah, I am Harry Potter, student of Senju Tamura. So are my teammates. This is George and Draco. We are missing our friends Fred and Neville," said Harry with a smile before Kakashi looked for a way for them to prove it.

"So Draco, let us heal these two and then you can start helping your descendant," said George with a sad smile.

"What about yours," asked Draco with a weird look.

"He is in pain, I can not tell why," said George. Harry activated his byakugan and looked down at him.

" I can tell he has a small seal behind his ear, that constantly will make him angry," said Harry before shoving his magic into the seal, forcing to move into his ring, which is just a ring that he found a week ago, with no magical properties.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a red head smiling down at him.

"Hi, my name is George and in a way I am your great great grandpa. It is nice to meet my new family," said George before Sasuke blinked twice.

"So can we finish this bridge soon," asked Naruto to the man that girl was guarding.

"Hey Harry do that Shadow clone technique you created, that should speed things along faster," said Draco before Harry nodded. Doing the sigh, several hundred clones appeared.

"Let us finish this bridge," said Kakashi before doing the exact same thing.

By the end of the week, the bridge was going to be finished and had protective wards to stop anyone from trying to destroy it.

"Hey what are we going to do with the broadsword guy," asked George.

"He is like family to my descendant, so he will live with us," said Draco before Harry nodded.

"Let's get something to eat for right now," said Naruto.

"At least we don't have to deal with Fred's Ramen obsession," Laughed Draco before he got a hard glared from the blond boy.

"He has a ramen obsession too," said Kakashi.

"I think we found Fred's descendant,' laughed George.

"You know my ancestor," asked Naruto in shock.

"If he is who I think he is, then yes," said George with a smile.

"What does he look like," asked Naruto now in front of George.

"Just like me, only he has the Rinnegan eyes," said George before Naruto looked at him weird.

"Why would he look just like you," asked Naruto.

"Well, he is my twin," said George before Naruto looked happy.

"Come on, let us get something to eat," said George before following Tzauna to his house.

"Hey wait for me," called Naruto following him.

Draco left to go get something to eat. He levitated Zabuza right behind him.

"How can they be twins and have different Kekkai Genkai," asked Kakashi, looking at Harry with a worried look.

"We created our Kekkai Genkai when we were 14 before we de-aged ourselves to train. We had a war to fight. Draco calls his ability the Hyoton. George named his the Sharigan and I have the Byakugan," said Harry before Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"You created them," asked Kakashi in shock.

"Yeah, it only took a half hour ritual," said Harry before walking toward the house where Tazuna's daughter would be making super.

He did notice that Kakashi sending a dog back to the somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for today. Next chapter will start off with Neville and Fred. <strong>

**Have a nice day**

**from **

**Youikina  
><strong>


	4. Konoha and the Council

**Okay I have decided. This story shall be most het but will have a little bit of yaoi in it.**

**Choose your parings!**

**Please put them in your reviews!  
><strong>

**From **

**Youikina**

**P.S I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. This will one of the few time I put a disclaimer in my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Neville gasped, he was surrounded by blackness. Someone was here with him.<p>

**Soon** he heard before silence surrounded him once more.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he walked into the village named Konoha. He was going to find his descendants, he was going to have a family at least.<p>

"Potter-San, please keep up," asked Kakashi from in front of him. Even Zabuza was moving faster then him. Draco did an awesome job, getting the two boys to join them.

"Forgive me," said harry moving a little faster. Kakashi nodded to him.

"Is that the Hokage tower," asked Haku before Sakura was about to say something.

"Kakashi-San," was heard from a ninja with a white and red mask appearing in front of them.

"Yes," asked the silver haired man.

"The council is demanding to see you all," said the masked man before Kakashi sighed.

"Let us go," said Kakashi before they got closer to the Hokage mountain.

Harry had a very bad feeling about the council.

"They are in here," said the masked man.

"Thank you Anbu," said Haku bowing to the man.

"_Let us get this over with,"_ said Harry before George looked at his grandson.

"I will be speaking to you later about your anger young man," said George to Sasuke before slapping him on the back of the head.

"My anger is what keeps me going," snapped Sasuke.

"You should have your family keep you going. Naruto is your cousin, you know," said George before the blond and black haired boy froze, looked at each other and before fainting in shock.

"Damn it, George! Wake them up now! I am not carrying them," snapped Harry at him.

"Fine, I will. Rennervate," said George pointing his wand at the boys. On cue the boys both groaned before sitting up.

"Come on now," said Harry, he was getting very angry. Both boys gulped at the aura he was giving off.

"Calm down Harry, Please," asked Draco putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed before looking at Draco.

"Sorry boys," said Harry to the boy now looking at him with a lot less fear then before.

"No Problem Harry," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn," said Sasuke before George smacked him on the head again.

"You will speak in words Sasuke," said George before Sasuke glared at him.

"George may I," asked Draco coming next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you act the way your acting, you will loose everything. I learned that from experience. Revenge get you nowhere," said Draco before Sasuke eyes widened.

"How did," asked Sasuke in shock.

"We all have had the need for revenge, we were sent to death by our own families because of it," said Harry before Sasuke before the boy looked at the three of them.

"We should not keep the council waiting," said Kakashi with a worried look.

"George, Draco, let us go," said Harry before the two nodded. Leaving the others outside, the three walked into a room full of judgement.

"Yes sir," said both boys before following him into the room.

In the room was a lot of people, the man in white, and pink lady, who reminded him of Molly Weasley.

"Are you the ones who claim to be from the past," snapped a man who is missing an eye.

"He must be related to Dumbledore," said Draco beneath his breath.

"Draco, please refrain from bring up that name," snapped Harry before Draco bowed his head slightly.

"Forgive him. I am The Third Hokage. You may call me Sarutobi," said the man in the robe standing. Harry, Draco, and George bowed their heading in respect to the man. Harry scanned the room to look on a man, who looked a lot like the now deceased stuck up older Malfoy

"So I do have descendants," said Harry looking at the man with the clear eyes. The man stared blankly at him before blinking at him.

"What is your name," asked Harry, to the man.

"Hyuuga Hiashi" said the man with no emotion.

"It is nice to meet you, but so you know since I am back, any of those with Potter blood in them, are under my protection and care," said Harry before the man looked ticked off.

"**I, Harold James Potter, reclaim the Lord title from my descendants**," said Harry before magic swirled around him. The Potter ring on his finger glowed brightly. When the light died down, everyone stood in shock.

"How did you," demanded Hiashi looking at him in anger.

"Our families are old and ancient, we are bound by our magic," said Draco to the still furious man.

"So you are the Lord of the Hyuuga family," asked the one eyed man.

"The Hyuuga family is off shot of the Potter family, making them under the Power of the Potter household, So yes I am," said harry bowing to the men in front of him.

"What about the Black family Harry? You are the Lord of our family too," said Draco to him, to the shock of many people in the room.

"You are Lord Malfoy, Draco. You will create your own clan in this village," said Harry with a smile. Draco gave a nod.

"Zabuza, will be a part of your clan as well," Harry asked to Draco before the man nodded to his friend.

"Is there anymore on you we should we expect," asked the man in white, looked really stressed.

"Two more of us. Draco, can you tell what is wrong with him," asked Harry looking at the old man, who looked ready to collapse. Draco looked at the Hokage sighed.

"You are too stressed sir. Why are you so stressed," asked Draco to the man.

"I am the Hokage, the leader of this village. The paperwork I do daily is annoying," said the old man with a sigh.

"I want to look through some of this paperwork you do, to see what is needed to be done. I will look at nothing that is classified, just to get things sorted, then I will tell you the secret we have used in the past," said Harry with a smile on his face.

"What is this technique you use," asked Sarutobi.

"I called it Shadow clones, that is a lifesaver for paperwork," said Harry with a smile. Sarutobi gasped before he began to cuss under his breath. It was a good thing that team seven along with Haku and Zabuza were outside or Sarutobi would be hexed a lot.

"How do you know that technique," demanded one eyes man.

"I created it," said Harry with a serious look on his face.

"Really," said Naruto in shock, drawing attention to him. Many member of the council glared at him.

"Yes, and stop glaring at him. He is the not the demon inside him. He is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to Fred Weasley, creator of the Rinnegan," snapped Harry at them.

"Is there a way he could inherit the Rinnegan," asked the one eyes man.

"What is your name," demanded Harry to the man.

"My name is Danzo," said the man.

"You remind me of a man who believed he did everything for the greater good. Try anything with any of us and you will suffer the same fate," said Harry with a glare, with enough Magic and killer intent to make the room go black. His pale green pupil-less eyes glowed with the threat.

"If you want we will become Genin and work our way up the ranks," said George with a smile, trying to ease the tension.

"I think that will work," said Sarutobi with a smile. Many people grumbled even Hiashi about them being Genin.

"Why would you want to be genin? All they do is chore like missions," asked a pink haired women.

"If the missions are like chores, why aren't they given to academy to prepare them for real missions," asked Draco with a calculating look.

"If we did that then the money could go to the Academy instead of the shinobi, in return it would go back into the village," said Sarutobi with a gleeful look.

"You could assign, the d rank missions to the Genin, have them do some paperwork,' said Harry with a smile.

"Well the chunin exams are going to be coming up soon anyway," said Danzo with a creepy smile.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if You could sell me one of the smaller houses you have to replace the Uchiha mansion," asked George with smile.

"Why would you want to tear the Uchiha Mansion down," screamed the pink haired women.

"To keep Sasuke from reliving the worst day of his life over and over again," snapped George at her.

"Naruto will moving in with you as well," asked Draco with a bored tone.

"We need to keep the family together after all," said George with his prankster grin.

The pink haired women went to open her mouth.

"This is family business, not yours," snapped George again.

"My we leave now," asked Harry with a sigh.

"I will have you three summoned to get your headband in the morning and we will fill out your IDs," said Sarutobi.

"I understand sir," said Harry bowing before turning on his heal and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared up in shock. Uchiha Mansion is gone, to show a huge manor. It was three stories high and five stories wide.<p>

"Come on Sasuke," said George pulling him into the Mansion. Naruto was right behind him and they searched the property.

"We are going to live here," asked Naruto in shock, George nodded.

"I have never seen a house like this before," said Zabuza look at with a lot of interest.

"This is the way they made them hundreds of years ago," said Harry right beside Haku, who jumped a little bit.

"No one will hurt you Haku, your family and now a jounin of the Konoha Village," said Draco with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling," said Harry with a sigh.

"A Voldemort feeling," asked George.

"Only this guys is much stronger then jounin," said Harry looking in the distance.

'Great," muttered Draco in annoyance.

"Master! Master! Master Harry is Back," was heard before Harry was on the ground with a crying house-elf on him.

"Dobby, how are you here," asked Harry in shock.

"Dobby and other house-elves put themselves in stasis in basement of Masters manors. In all three, we waited until Master came back. Please allow us to serve you again," cried Dobby in anguish.

"This is not Potter Manor anymore Dobby. This is now the home of the Uchiha Family. I am going to leave the house-elves that lived here to look out for the people living here. You however are still going to be my number one," said Harry before dobby started crying harder.

"What is that," asked Naruto to Draco.

"A house-elf. It is there job to serve wizards and now that Harry is here, they have awakened to serve their masters. Dobby can you get us something to eat," asked Draco before the house-elf looked up and smiled.

"Food will be served in ten minutes in the dinning room," said Dobby before vanishing.

"House-elves," said George shaking his head before holding his hand out to Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Testing ONE, TWO THREE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**FROM**

**YOUIKINA**


	5. New student

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I need help with pairings. Any pairing you want, you can suggest. Just put them in your reviews. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Harry followed Hiashi into into the Hyuga household.<p>

"Uncle Hiashi," was heard from a boy about twelve years old.

"Neji, this is Lord Potter," said Hiashi at his nephew. Harry stared at the boy for a second, giving him a once over.

"What is that on your forehead," asked Harry with a very angry tone. Hiashi turned to him with a shocked look in his eyes before it was back into it's cold mask.

"It is the bird cage seal," said Hiashi to him before Harry grabbed the former Lord and slammed in into the ground.

"Why does he have such a seal on him," snapped Harry at former Lord, who looked up him with shock and respect all over his face.

"I am, of the side branch of the Hyuga family," said Neji.

"You mean half of the family has this seal on them," Harry said with his magic starting to act out in his anger. A tree that was a few feet from them, started on fire.

"Yes sir," said Neji, seeing as Hiashi was too shocked to say anything. Inside harry could see that the boy was smirking as his uncle got what was given to him.

"Hiashi, those seals are to be removed at once or I will make sure, that you will never have a day without being humiliated by a weasley," said Harry with a very evil smirk.

"You have to tell the elders that," said Hiashi.

"Well that is one good thing why I am back. In the ways of magic, elder have no control of the Lord of the Household," said Harry before standing, before leaving Hiashi on the ground, before he stalked to the room, where those elders are suppose to be.

"I think I will like having him as a Lord,' said Hiashi before Neji nodded back at him.

* * *

><p>The doors opened by themselves as harry stepped into the room, to see twelve elderly people looking at him with calculating eyes.<p>

"Who are you," demanded a women, glaring at him.

"He is the Lord of the Potter family," said Hiashi coming in right behind him, with his white robe all dirt from where Harry slammed him into the ground.

"Did you say Potter," asked the oldest male, sitting in the back.  
>"Yes," said Harry looking at the man once over.<p>

"A while ago, I was searching through the family archives. I came across a journal from a women named Ginerva Weasley. She wrote obsessively about a boy named Harry Potter. She wrote that he created the Byakugan before he was vanished and that clones were made out of her blood and his," said the man.

"She is correct, I am Lord Harold James Potter, son of Lillian Potter-Evans and James Potter. I was trained by my sensei Senju and he taught me how to create a bloodline. Senju never tried to create one himself when we left," stated Harry looking up at the man before a women went to open her mouth.

"You have no command over me," he said before she bristled in anger.

"How dare," she started.

Harry glared at her before letting his magic make his voice louder and made sure it would hit her to the very core.

"**How dare I? You must be joking you lowlife. You dare treat half of my family like shit and you say how dare I. I am the true Lord of this household. Our family is bound by a will much more stronger then chakra. Your very souls can tell I am the Lord of this household. This household shall follow the ways of old. You have no say in what happens to the clan**,'' said Harry before the women opened her mouth but no word came out. his words rang true as he saw the magic touch every single one of them.

"This bored cage seal is to be removed at once and loose your arrogance, just because you have a bloodline. Remove those cold hearted mask you wear, they will only hurt you in the end," said Harry before walking out the room.

A girl, about twelve years old looked up at him and gave a smile.

"Hello," he said to her.

"He..," said the girl.  
>"Your must is Hinata right?" asked harry smiling right back at her.<p>

"Yes, I am," she said before he gave a smirk.

"You remind me of a friend of mine," said Harry with a smile.

"Really,' asked Hinata.

"Her name was Ginny and she was a very powerful women. She was quite for the most part, but she had one hell of a temper. Hinata, do not let them keep you down. Ginny had this song that she would always play and it dines her very well," said Harry before she looked at him in wonder

He pulled out a blue stone out of his jacket and placed it into her hand

He tapped the stone before a girl appeared in front of him. The girl had firey red hair and she was walking in some sort of room. She began to sing in the voice of an angel.

"_Little girl alone on the playground_

_ Tired of getting' teased and getting' pushed around _

_Wishin' she was invisible To them_  
><em>She ran home cryin' "Why do they hate me?" <em>

_And Mama wiped the tears and said "Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful. _

_So, hold your head high. _

_Don't ever let 'em define_

_ The light in your eyes. _

_Love yourself, give them Hell. _

_You can take on this world. _

_You just stand and be strong_

_ And then fight_

_ Like a girl._

_At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'_

_Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin' _

_She was never gonna one of the boys, no_

_ She coulda gave up on her ambition _

_And spent the rest of her life just wishin' _

_Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'_

_Hold your head high._

_ Don't ever let 'em define _

_The light in your eyes. _

_Love yourself, _

_give them Hell. _

_You can take on this world._

_ You just stand and be strong _

_And then fight _

_Like a girl._

_Oh, with style and grace_

_ Kick ass and take names_

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder_

_ Oh, but money and power don't matter _

_When the doctor said "the cancer spread"_

_ She holds on tight to her husband and babies _

_And says "this is just another test God gave me. _

_And I know just how to handle this"_  
><em>I'll hold my head high <em>

_I'll never let this define _

_The light in my eyes_

_ Love myself, _

_give it Hell _

_I'll take on this world _

_If I stand and be strong _

_No, I'll never give up _

_I will conquer with love _

_And I'll fight like_

_ Like a girl."_

The girl turned toward them, and shouted," Harry!"

Hinata giggled before Harry smiled at her.

"She would want her great great great granddaughter to be a power as her, I will train you myself if you want," asked harry before Hinata fell to the ground in shock

He was going to have training her to be a true Ninja.

* * *

><p>Fred was running through an endless void. He could not outrun the shadows that keep him locked here.<p>

**Soon** he heard before he blackness surrounded him completely

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is all for now. <strong>

**Don't worry Neville and Fred will be out of the void soon.**

**From Youikina  
><strong>


	6. Present and Past

**Okay new chap is up. **

**Sorry going to NIACC now so I wont have as much time to update my stories!**

**However, I will try to to keep it updated  
><strong>

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>"Again," said Harry as the Hyuga's in front of him were trying to getting the stances down to use his attacks.<p>

"Hinata, Neji, you are doing great and I hear you are thinking of doing the chunin exams," said Harry with a smile as the two smiled at him.

"I want to prove I am not weak," said Hinata with a grin. Somehow, spending half an hour with Harry and George, she would start talking without the stutter.

"Yes Harry-Sensei," said Hinata and Neji before heading to their rooms.

"Hanabi, what is wrong," asked harry at the younger girl.

"I am not a good as them," she said before Harry gave a sad sigh.

Going over the girl, he kneeled down, so he was at her level and looking her right in the face.

"Hanabi, you are still young. Do not force yourself to do something your body is not ready for. To be a perfect shinobi you need many things and one of them power in certain situations. However, you must know your limits. No matter how you were taught before I arrived, you are still human and have all the faults of one. Now think about what your limits are and we will work on them, after the chunin exams," said Harry with a smile.

"Your going to be participating in the exams," asked Hanabi in shock.

"Yes I will, don't worry, I will make the genin work to pass," said Harry with a smile before standing.

"Now let us go bug your father about the prank George just did," laughed Harry before Hanabi ran to the room, where her father is, before she started laughing so hard, she was rolling on the ground.

Harry walked over to the doorway and looked into the room.

Hiashi was covered in pink and he was hog tied, with an apple in his mouth, making him look like a very skinny pig for a feast.

Harry started to outright laugh.

"Hanabi, untie your father, I need to go meet my team,' said Harry before vanishing, leaving the very laughing girl and very embarrassed Hiashi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and George was working on a fire jutsu. George has been a slave driver on Sasuke since he noticed he was an avenger.<p>

Sasuke was smack every time, he tired to be cold. However, when he did something really bad; George will treat him like a young child. He would end up over George or Harry's leg, getting his but spanked just like a child.

The worse thing is that they would do it anywhere.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke started making fun of Naruto at the Ramen stand. He was getting really mean and Naruto was getting angry with him as well. _

_It was Harry who grabbed him as a chair appeared. He was bent over Harry's leg. Sasuke turned back to glare at the older boy, who looked coldly down at him. He really did not like that look, for some reason. _

_"You will not speak to your teammate like that Sasuke. Since you are acting like a child, then you shall get a child's punishment. You will count every strike it will be to twenty. If you don't count then it will not count," said Harry before slamming his hand down on his bum very hard. _

_He refused to count the smack. _

_Harry smacked him at least fifty times before he cried out," One!"_

_He counted each strike as tears started to pour down his face. _

_As soon as he was at twenty, he was down right bawling. Harry pulled him up and began to rub circles in his back. _

_"You are stubborn Sasuke but if you treat your teammates like that, then I will punish you," said Harry before he nodded dumbly into Harry's shoulder. _

_Ayame brought a wash cloth out to clean off Sasuke's face._

_"Finish your Ramen and we will go home," said George as he ate another bowl of Ramen._

**End Flashback**

"We got to head to the bridge," said George at him as he waves his hand in his face.

"Sorry," said Sasuke before shaking his head and he started to head to the bridge.

He gave a laugh as he remembered the day Harry found out about Naruto Sexy- Jutsu and Harem- Jutsu.

That was weird that George nearly glomped Naruto asking how he did it. Harry beat both of them senseless.

He gave another chuckle before he heard screams from girls heading his way.

"Fan girls," was what George said before they took off running to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Naruto waved as they others showed up. Haku was helping with the exams. Zabuza was their teacher now, so he could rest easy as they did the exams.<p>

"Where is Harry," said Draco to George.

"He needed to speak to the Hokage," said George with a shrug.

"Remember when he snapped at the old man," said Naruto with a smile.

**Flashback**

_Harry stood in front of Sarutobi. _

_"You are flawed man Sarutobi,' said Harry looking at the old man. _

_"Flawed," asked Sarutobi. _

_"You are the strongest man in this village but you allow these people to walk over you. You are no longer the Hokage, I saw in Kakashi's memories. You are a shadow of your former self. Grow your back bone back and get rid of that damned council and become the Hokage, you once were," said Harry before walked out of the office. _

_That night, The Hokage was back and kicking. _

**End Flashback**

Harry appeared right next to them, scaring Sakura, who screamed at him.

He ignored her and said," Okay, let us go to the chunin exams."


End file.
